Our Beautiful Life Together, Forever
by RobstenTwiFan
Summary: This Is post Newmoon Early Eclipse, a love story between Edward and Bella, with a little bit of drama and a whole lot of fluff and romance Rated M , reviews please :
1. Our Love

_**This story its post eclipse early breaking dawn**_

_**Im very team Edward, so all the dog lovers there will be no Jacob **__**J, he might pop up for a little bit but not for long, I love the romance between Edward and Bella my story has some fluff and romance so its rated M**_

_**and please leave reviews more will be coming shortly**_

_**Thanks **_

_**TwilighterBite**_

_Bella's Point of View_

_I woke up to the light shinning into my room, searching around for my Edward, and sighing when I couldn't find him, instead I found a note on his pillow and one beautiful rose_

_Smelling the rose I read the note that had his exquisite hand writing it said_

_To my Bella_

_Just gone out for a hunt_

_Wont take too long keeping it close to home_

_Alice is downstairs and the others are hunting with me_

_Look after my heart ive left it with you_

_Your Edward_

_Sighing, I decided to go downstairs and see Alice_

_Edward Charlie and myself decided it would be much easier for me to live with Edwards family as I spent all my time here. Charlie saw how depressed I was when I wasn't with my Edward and how we were engaged and all he let me move in._

_It was a Monday, Edward and I had spent our whole weekend in our meadow. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I could smell scrabble eggs and bacon cooking._

"_Good Morning Bella" Alice chirped "how did you sleep?"_

"_Morning Alice I slept fine thankyou" I was in a pretty bad mood as Edward wasn't here this morning_

_Alice didn't mind though _

" _Edward and Emmet should be home soon just before school" Alice chirped as she passed me my bacon and eggs. _

_As I finished my breakfast knowing I would be late if I didn't now, I packed my bag and waited in Edwards Volvo. I decided to pull out my old maths exam and redo the questions. By the time I got to question 5 two incredibly cold arms grabbed my hips and put themselves into Edwards lap._

"_Good Morning love, how did you sleep?" Kissing my neck my forehead then my lips_

_I still couldn't believe I was engaged to the most gorgeous man, who loved me and cared for me more then I deserved._

"_Fine" I smiled jumping back into the passengers seat_

_The Volo flew past the forests and buildings at lightening speed I was about to complain about his speed, But I decided to leave it and change to a different subject_

"_How was hunting? Bag any mountain lions?" I smiled chucking to myself_

"_Yes I did actually, 2 and one deer" smiling to himself proud of his accomplishment_

"_What about Emmet" I asked curious of what Emmet had hunted, I had always thought it was funny seeing a bear and Emmet together Emmet to me did look the most terrifying_

"_A Bear, of course" he joked_

_We spent the rest of the drive in silence, Edward had his hand on my thigh and rubbing circles. While I put my hand on his on the gear shift._

_We then arrived at school in record time as usual._

_But not expecting it Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me to the backseat._

"_Bella" he moaned kissing my neck , kissing my lips and hovering himself on top of me_

"_Edward" I said trying to catch my breath. "the teachers and students are pulling in, there going to see us" I was quite un happy he decided to try and seduce me in the schools car park._

_Edward sighed and moved from hovering over me to pulling me into his lap kissing my neck and rubbing my thighs. _

_The bell then rang indicating for period 1 which was my favourite, biology where me and Edward had first met. We walked in and took our seats at the back corner. No body bothered looking as we walked in together . We sat up the back and paid no attention as Mr Melina put on a video about mitosis. Edward sat there playing with my hair while I drew on the back of my biology book._

_The bell then went for second period sighing I got up with Edward and walked to my locker. I had Spanish which I wasn't happy about as it was the only class I didn't have with Edward, Edward kissed my forehead and walked to his next class while I went in the other direction to mine._

_Our Spanish teacher decided she could't be bothered to teach us and gave us some computer work to do. Everyone had to get a partner as there were only a couple of computers. That's when I realised I would have to share with Jack Stewart._

_**To be continued!**_

_**Please leave reviews!**_

_**Thanks TwilighterBite**_


	2. Fighting

Jack Stewart was known as the 'Ladies man' he made all the girls sigh and left boys in jealously.

We both took our seats at the computer and started researching lands marks in Spain.

Jack Stewart and I had never talked since I was always with Edward. But now he looked and smirked at me.

" So what are you doing tonight babe?' he asked, how dare he have the nerve to call me 'babe'

" I am going to the movies with my boyfriend" I said , I was now very angry

" why don't you ditch him and come hang with me" he smiled grabbing my hand

I pulled my hand back and didn't say anything.

I turned at kept going with my Spanish information. The period went for longer then I thought , We sat there in complete silence. Until I got up from my seat he took my hand and kissed it and quoted " until next time'

I instantly knew Edward would be outside the classroom with a murderous face.

I walked out to see Edward just as I thought he would look like, right next to the class room door glaring as Jack Stewart walked out of the class room.

I ran up to Edward and threw my arms around him, to move his attention to me.

" Edward hes just a stupid teenage boy, you know he wouldn't be able to split us up" reasurring him the best way I could, being flirtatious.

Edward sighed knowing he couldn't argue against me and kissed me passionately.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack Stewart staring at us

**EPOV**

I still heard the thoughts of Jack Stewart, they were hard not to here. He continually told himself he would 'have Bella' and wouldn't stop at anything until he got her. I was now scared for her safety neither I or my family could let her out of our sight.

We walked to the cafeteria my arm tightly around Bellas waist.

'Edward its ok' she pleaded

' he is just a human, he can not compare to you, so I don't know why you are so angry!' she smiled and kissed me on the lips.

I just shook my head and held her tighter. She then pushed my arm from her waist and walked away.

I knew I was in trouble now.

**BPOV**

how dare Edward think I would chose a stupid teenage boy instead of him. Edward is my true love, my soul mate and nothing could change that!

But of course his jealousy and his bad tempered got the best of him.

I walked faster then him to the table making sure to sit in the middle of Alice and Rosalie.

"what's wrong with you?" Alice asked

" im not talking to him" I told her ignoring Edward altogether

" Bella love, can we please talk?" He said, trying to dazzle me

" If it is about the 'Jack Stewart' situation, im not interested" I spat at him

I felt bad, I never spent more then a minute being angry at Edward. But I knew he was acting like a complete idiot. So he needed to learn..

REVIEW PLEASE!.

More to come!

Love TwilighterBite


	3. My Edward

**BPOV**

Lunch went for what felt like hours. I mostly sat there talking to Alice about some sort of trip to Los Angeles and about a maths test I had to study for.

The Bell went indicating that school was over. I hadn't said one word to Edward since our little disagreement at the start of lunch.

I walked out to the car park with Alice still talking about our trip. I was about to hop into Alice's yellow Porsche when Edward grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to the Volvo.

"Bella please talk to me" he said while caressing my cheek

" I don't like it when your angry at me"

" Im sorry Bella, please forgive me?"

I sighed and gave up. I couldn't stay angry at Edward, he was my life, my true love and I couldn't see him upset.

" Edward its ok, I forgive you''

" This Jack Stewart situation will just blow over. You don't need to worry about anything " I smiled

He just nodded and took my hand and started the Volvo.

Edward like always drove to fast. But I knew nothing I said would change the speed. We sat there talking about school, the wedding and never brought up "jack Stewart"

We arrived at home. It was peaceful and nice. Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper had gone out hunting for the afternoon which left the whole house for Edward and myself.

Edward then flashed me he's adorable cheeky and dazzling smile and lifted me off the ground ,carefully placing me on his back and ran to our bedroom.

I laid on the bed. With my gorgeous vampire fiancée right next to me. I knew he was in a good mood. So I thought I might try and seduce him.

I rolled on top of him unbuttoning his t-shirt. Shaking while trying to get the button through the hole. When I went for my first button of my t-shirt he stopped me.

"Bella" he sighed

" Please love, wait till the honeymoon" he pleaded

" No Edward I want you now!" I yelled back

I sounded like a complete idiot but it was true, I did want Edward and I felt sick in the stomach that he didn't want me back.

He pulled my hands away from my shirt and rolled me onto my side so that he was spooning me.

We then laid there in silence for what felt like hours.

We then heard the front door open.


	4. Our Love Is Forever

**BELLAS POV**

We then walked down the stairs hand in hand to greet our family

Emmet then immediately ran straight to me and picked me up into a bear hug

" How is my favourite little sis?"

"Emmet, cant breathe" I gasped as trying to catch my breath

"Whoops sorry sis"

He then went and nudged Edward in the stomach

" Did Edward get lucky?" he asked

Alice then intrigued, and hit Emmet across the head

" there sex life is none of your business Emmet!"

"Exactly Alice" Edward then gently grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him

" We are waiting" he smiled.

I instantly blushed, It was quite embarrassing talking to my future family about our non sex life.

"Whatever" Emmet replied, he took Rosalie's hand and they headed out to the backyard

We then stood there with Esme, Carlisle Alice and Jasper.

" We might head off now Bella" Edward said taking my hand

" You haven't seen Charlie for over a week"

I sighed, I knew I had to go see my father. But I still hadn't gotten what I wanted from Edward.

" ok lets go " I said forcing a smile.

**EDWARDS POV**

I sat in my Volvo with my beautiful fiancé next to me.

In exactly a month I would finally be able to call her my wife.

We sat in the car in silence listening to Muse's new song ' Neutron star collision'

While driving all I could think about was the wedding day.

We still had so much to plan in only a month, but I knew my little crazy sister Alice would be able to handle it.

We then pulled up into Charlies drive way.

I took Bella's hand. " are you ready love?"

She nodded and we both got out of the Volvo.

I could still see it on Bella's face, She was upset because of this afternoon.

I didn't want to hurt Bella, But I wanted it to be more romantic and perfect. To be one of the best days of our lives.

We got to the front door of the swans residence, without knocking Charlie opened the door with a very wide grin. Pulling Bella into one of his big bear hugs.

" Hey Bells" he greeted inviting her in

He shook my hand " Edward" he greeted me, then inviting me in

We spent the whole afternoon talking about the wedding, the family and about the topic Charlie never liked talking about which was about us moving to Alaska.

We then said out goodbyes and headed home.

While in the Volvo, Bella feel asleep with her head resting on my shoulder.

While my angel was sleeping

I then heard those 4 words, that if I had a heart, it would of been beating at 100 beats per second. Which was

" I love you Edward"

She then sighed and continued to drift into a deeper sleep.

_**REVIEWS PLEASE **__**J , MORE TO COME!**_


	5. My Sleeping Angel

**EdwardPOV**

I carried Bella out of the car. She was now nearly falling into a deeper sleep. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping and I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I walked up the stairs of our house, not trying to wake her. As soon as I stepped foot through the door Esme ran over and kissed Bella on her forehead and wished her a goodnight.

I then saw Carlisle Alice and Jasper watching TV and I didn't even want to think about what Rosalie and Emmet were doing.

I headed for our gorgeous bedroom, Before Bella awoke and put my sweet angel into our bed. Trying to uncling her hands from around my neck. I put her Pyjamas on and tucked her in. I was about to lay with her when I then heard them two words. Those two words I heard her sigh in her sleep, those two words were " I do". I grinned like a complete idiot, kissed her on her forehead and changed my mind, I needed to see Alice and talk wedding details.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to another very sunny day. But to my luck it was a Saturday. When I went to kiss Edward and say good morning, he wasn't there. How odd? There was no note indicating me where he was and there was no sign he had even slept with me last night. I was suddenly very nervous and scared. I ran downstairs yelling Edwards name, still dressed in my pyjamas.

" Edward!" "Edward!" before I called the third time. I was in his arms.

He then was suddenly nervous

" Bella, what's wrong love"

Before I could say anything he was feeling my forehead, my cheeks and my back. Searching to see if I had any bruises, temperature or if I had fallen over.

I was laughing. " Edward stop" , " im fine, honestly"

" you just didn't come to bed last night, and I was wondering why"

I never did have a good nights sleep if Edward wasn't with me.

Maybe that was the reason for my weird mood this morning.

Edward laughed and replied

" oh, im sorry sweetheart" he said as he kissed me on the lips

He then dazzled me with his gorgeous smile

" I was talking to Alice about the wedding"

I was surprised, he had spent the whole night with Alice talking about our wedding? Why would he need all that time for our wedding. I thought we were keeping it practical, just family.

" Edward, I thought we were having an easy, no fuss wedding" I said as I eyed him suspiciously

He then caressed my cheek, and lifted my chin so that I was looking into his eyes

" Bella, love. You are my life. All I want to do is to marry you. And officially be yours and you officially mine." he smiled

" And yes it is going to be a magical, big and extraordinary wedding, plus you wouldn't want to upset Alice. She has so many amazing wedding plans and designs for us"

I knew I would never win, especially when Alice was on Edwards side.

I just sighed and nodded.

Edward then took my hand and we headed to meet Alice in her room to talk wedding details.

This was going to be a very long day.

REVIEWS PLEASE, MORE TO COME!

Love MrsChloeCullen


End file.
